The Age of Draconians
by Queen of the Dragons
Summary: Feral makes war on the humans with her loyal Draconian Army.
1. The War starts

Feral glided softly to the ground. The Kapaks and Bozaks looked expectantly up at her, waiting somewhat impatiently (though they'd never show it) for her orders. Never before had a female draconian - and a Sivak to boot - led and army to war. The Auraks usually did such things, but then again, the Auraks had been gone from Krynn since the Age of Mortals. The Sivaks ruled now, and they were the ones that were initiating the Age of Draconians. It was draconians that now ruled the world; the females always led large groups. Ever since Kang, and innovative male Sivak, had found that small clutch of female draconians, the draconian race had prospered and eventually overcome their human overlords.  
Feral addressed her troops. "First through Fifth Infantry groups - You will distract the remnants of this pitiful human army while I send First through Third Engineers around the sides to infiltrate and destroy their base camp. Sixth through Tenth Infantry will remain here as the Supplementary Regiments in case of a mishap. Now, go! And never forget that we are the Draconian Army - fearless fighters that ought to be feared!" As she finished, the Draconian Army gave a rousing cheer.  
"Feral! Feral! Feral!" and they were off to war with the humans. 


	2. Feral's Plan

Feral glided in slowly, surveying her ravaged troops, "Stupid fools, getting themselves caught in a classic pincer! I told them to be wary…I told them! Hopefully they will now believe me. If only Takhisis, our beloved Dark Queen were here, then, surely then, I would be named Dragon Highlord!"

Another draconian, a bozak, tramped up to her position. "Commander, we have captured a human who we believe to have been instrumental in our defeat. Do you wish to, ah, _interview_ him?"

"Of course! Send him to my tent immediately, and inform him that he will be dealt with shortly."

"Yes, commander." The bozak walked off, heading for the prison tent. Feral transported herself into her tent, and walked into the war room. There, she reviewed the maps that a kender friend of hers had "acquired" (the kender are notoriously light-fingered). Feral removed some tacks from the map, ones which represented certain amounts of her army, and placed them back into the box. She then looked at the map for a long time, studying their position and the surrounding area. She began rearranging the tacks representing her army, positioning them in such a way that a nearby city would never know what hit them. She chuckled softly to herself at the thought of being able to capture the legendary city of Palanthas.

Feral stalked out of the war room, wondering if the prisoner was there yet. He was. Or, she supposed she should say, _she _was there. Looking at the prisoner, Feral realized that this was the one who was once known as the Golden General. "What a catch!" she thought, "With her in our hands, the war on Palanthas is ours!"

A sivak entered her tent warily. "Commander, the troops are growing restless. They have had nothing with which to play with in the last few months, and have started to fight with each other. When we take the city, allow them to take women as they please."

"I will, Hesra. Inform them that they have a limit of two each, and no bars. Now leave me. I have business to attend to."

Hesra backed out of the tent and went to inform the army of draconian warriors of the Commander's words. They would be very pleased with this new turn of events, he knew it.


	3. Discovery and Anger

Feral sat in her nice, large, and lushly furnished Commander's tent, mulling over the words spoken and unspoken during her _interview_ with the Golden General. Looking back over the woman's answers to Feral's questions, Feral came to the conclusion that Laurana must be go senile. Most of Laurana's answers did not make sense when coupled with the questions that Feral had asked.

Hesra burst in, proudly displaying his new Second-In-Command badge that represented his recent promotion due to the untimely death of the old SIC. The old SIC had probably been killed in a brawl over a human wench. Oh well. No loss there.

"Feral, please, come quick! The prisoner had disappeared!"

"Fitr!" Feral followed Hesra out of her tent. Upon entering the prison tent, Feral saw only a small girl-child and looked at Hesra.

"This is all we found upon discovering that the prisoner had gone."

"Leave us!"

Hesra left, eager to be away from Feral in her P.O'd mood. He stood dutifully outside the tent, ensuring that no one entered the tent.

Feral, inside the tent, began to question the girl-child.

"How did you come to be here, little one?"

There was a slight pause, during which the child took her thumb out of her mouth.

"Shiny pointy-ear tell me quiet and listen. Then pointy-ear waves hands at me, and tell me in funny voice to wash hands in river so that dracos c-cap-ture me. Then he say to pre-tend? to be Golden General to fool dracos into not play badly with great shiny city over there points toward Palanthas and now me see pretty draco lady in front of me." The child stuck her thumb back into her mouth.

"I see." Feral exited the tent, and told Hesra to make sure that the child was treated as though she was his own. Hesra nodded and went inside to play with the child.

Feral transported herself into her tent and started to finalize her plans for the attack on Palanthas.

)O(

"Fitr!" is a draconian curse that I refuse to translate for my readers.


End file.
